1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a plug cap mount structure for engine. A rear portion of a spark plug mounted to a cylinder head is contained in a plug hole provided in the cylinder head. A plug cap for electrically connecting a high-tension cord to a terminal portion provided at the rear end of the spark plug is elastically fitted over a rear portion of the spark plug.
2. Description of Background Art
A plug cap mount structure for engine has been already known, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-144839. In the document, a plug cap extends to be comparatively long along the axial direction of and inside a plug hole provided in a cylinder head. The plug cap is elastically fitted over a rear portion of a spark plug so as to electrically connect a high-tension cord to a terminal portion at the rear end of the spark plug.
In the above-mentioned conventional structure, however, the acting direction of an external force exerted on the plug cap, when the plug cap is pushed into the plug hole, may be inclined relative to the axis of the plug cap. The plug cap is pushed into the plug bole so as to elastically fit the plug cap over a rear portion of the spark plug. In such a case, the plug cap may buckle inside the plug hole. Therefore, it is difficult to favorably fit the plug cap over the rear portion of the spark plug. In addition, when the plug cap is pulled so as to release the plug cap from the spark plug for replacement of the spark plug or the like purpose, an excessive pulling force may be exerted on a high-tension cord mount portion. It is necessary to be sufficiently careful at the time of dismounting the plug cap for such occasions.